<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time by entremelement, SJpyeongpyeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178987">The First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/entremelement/pseuds/entremelement'>entremelement</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong'>SJpyeongpyeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/entremelement/pseuds/entremelement, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Filipino - English one-shot on Kyuhyun and Ryeowook's first time based on the twitter fic of Aina entitled Starting Over Again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONGGYUs/gifts">RYEONGGYUs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collaborative work between me and @ultckhkrw for Starting Over Again. </p><p>Special mention to @entremelement for being our beta for this. </p><p>Give them some love on twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyuhyun kept an eye on Ryeowook the entire night. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t ignore the looks that they’ve been stealing at one another. He sees Ryeowook losing himself to sleep and he couldn’t help but worry about him.</p><p>“Guys, di ko na talaga kaya.” Ryeowook tries to bow out of the debauchery as he attempts to stand with his injured knee. He’s surprised when Kyuhyun wraps a blanket around him, “Let me help you.” Ryeowook wraps his arm around Kyuhyun fully expecting him to just assist him to his room, but he’s surprised when Kyuhyun carries him still being completely mindful of his injured leg.</p><p>Kyuhyun carries him to his room, closing the door behind him and lays him on the bed gently. As Kyuhyun turns to leave, Ryeowook grabs his arm - “Sorry, Kkyu”, he whispers but Kyuhyun hears it clearly. “Don’t leave me.”</p><p>Kyuhyun slides in next to Ryeowook and wraps him in his arms, “Never again.” But Ryeowook’s already asleep and Kyuyhun doesn’t dare move because he’s been waiting for this for so long.</p><p>Ryeowook is jolted awake by the fact that there were arms wrapped around him; it takes him a moment to remember that the arms around him were his Kyuhyun’s. For a second he thinks, if this was a dream - but the apparent hard-on that he could feel behind him was enough confirmation that this was indeed real.</p><p>In a moment of weakness, Ryeowook grinds back at Kyuhyun; thinking that he wouldn’t lose anything, since he was sure that the man was still asleep. But he’s surprised when the man tightens his grip on Ryeowook and rubs into Ryeowook.</p><p>Ryeowook freezes for a second before he turns his head to Kyuhyun and kisses him with abandon as he throws all caution to the wind. Kyuhyun returns the kiss with even more passion than he can muster and that makes him even weaker than he already was.</p><p>They fall into a familiar rhythm, as if they’ve memorized each other’s moves. Tongues lapping at each others, Ryeowook turns his head to lick at Kyuhyun’s neck which draws a moan from the man. He still hasn’t forgotten what makes Kyuhyun tick, he thinks.</p><p>He sucks a mark under Kyuhyun’s jaw - overtaken by his emotions and Kyuhyun laps at his earlobe in return. But once Ryeowook unlatches his mouth from his neck, Kyuhyun leaves his own mark on Ryeowook’s neck in return.</p><p>They get lost in their kisses again when he hears Ryeowook groan, not from pleasure but from pain and he’s reminded immediately of Ryeowook’s knee. “Shit, are you okay? Masakit ba?”</p><p>Ryeowook smiles at him, holding his cheek in his hand. “No, I’m okay, just - let me.” Ryeowook moves to settle himself in a more comfortable position - he leans back into the headboard, pillows propping him up and another under his knee. “Come here?”</p><p>He asks Kyuhyun to position himself on top of him but when Kyuhyun moves to settle on his lap, Ryeowook’s hands keep his hips steady in his line of sight. The tent in Kyuhyun’s boxers was no longer a secret and Ryeowook takes full advantage of that fact.</p><p>He keeps Kyuhyun’s hips steady as he pulls down his boxers and frees his erection. Ryeowook’s mind flashes quickly to the fact that this wasn’t new, they’ve done this before and said fact turns him on even more. He knew what made Kyuhyun tick and he pulls out all the stops.</p><p>Without second thoughts, he takes the cock in his mouth and swallows to the end. Kyuhyun places his hands on the wall where the headboard lay, not even caring anymore if that was a maybe a little too loud. His knees buckle and no longer able to stop the groan that escapes him. Ryeowook sucks him like there was no tomorrow. And as he draws near his climax, Ryeowook’s lips pop off his cock and he stares up at him with those large doe - eyes.</p><p>The line of spit from Ryeowook’s lips to Kyuhyun’s cock was an image that Kyuhyun would like to engrave in his memory. He moves to kiss Ryeowook again getting a taste of himself this time. But as he moves to put his weight on Ryeowook, he hears him groan once again.</p><p>Kyuhyun lifts himself, hands cradling Ryeowook’s head. He drops a soft kiss and says, “Sorry. Fuck, as much as I want to, Ryeong. Maybe we shouldn’t, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“No, no. Don’t stop. We’ll figure something out.” Ryeowook begs and he rummages through his side table and throws the lube and condom at Kyuhyun signalling his intentions.</p><p>He sees the twitch that Kyuhyun’s cock involuntarily makes, “Fuck, Ryeonggu, are you sure?” and to prove himself, Ryeowook takes the lube and squirts a copious amount on his fingers as he draws them to his hole.</p><p>“Tangina naman, Ryeong.” Kyuhyun exclaims as he reaches behind him to give Ryeowook’s dick a few pumps and takes the lube for himself and pours some on his fingers. He massages Ryeowook’s perineum before he brings his index finger beside Ryeowook’s own and presses it in owning a moan from the boy. A couple fingers later, Kyuhyun is still unsure how to proceed.</p><p>“Kkyu, please.” Ryeowook begs because fingers were no longer enough - he wanted more; but there’s a moment of hesitation from Kyuhyun before the stands at the edge of the bed and motions for Ryeowook to follow his lead. Ryeowook stands and Kyuhyun grabs a pillow and places it by the edge, “Bend over, para hindi matamaan tuhod mo…” Ryeowook smiles at him and follows, Kyuhyun was still thoughtful after all these years.</p><p>Kyuhyun rolls on the condom and pours more lube on his dick giving it a few pumps before guiding it into Ryeowook’s waiting hole. He pushes in as slowly as he can, giving Ryeowook the time to adjust. Once he’s fully sheathed in, he falls forward arms caging Ryeowook’s head. He grabs Ryeowook’s hands and pins them to the bed as he whispers in his lovers ear. “Hindi mo alam kung gaano katagal ko hinintay to, Ryeonggu.”</p><p>Ryeowook, not knowing how to react to the sudden confession, starts to move his hips back into Kyuhyun and the latter lets out a growl as he starts to piston in and out of Ryeowook. As they draw closer to their climaxes, Ryeowook stops Kyuhyun - “Kkyu, wait.” He stops immediately afraid that he might have hurt Ryeowook.</p><p>Ryeowook motions him to copy the same position as he had earlier and leads him toward the headboard. When Kyuhyun was settled, he moves carefully, stretching his left leg out as he sits on top of Kyuhyun. One hand fisting Kyuhyun’s hair as he positions himself, left leg extended beyond Kyuhyun but his right leg in a squat.</p><p>The moan that rips out of Ryeowook’s throat was borderline a scream as he sinks down on Kyuhyun’s cock. He’s consumed by his thoughts for a moment - ignoring both the pain and pleasure that came with the feeling. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that this was right - this was where he belonged and that they were made for each other. Kyuhyun wraps his arms around him, holding him close as he too savours the feeling of being enveloped by Ryeowook’s tightness.</p><p>Ryeowook’s limited movement leave them to slow grinding - Kyuhyun letting Ryeowook take the lead so as not to hurt him. Kyuhyun pulls Ryeowook into a kiss as he holds Ryeowook’s hips to keep him still and pushes into Ryeowook deeper.</p><p>The burn of the slow grinding pulls them close to the edge but it wasn’t enough to bring them to their climax. Kyuhyun moves them into a missionary position as he re-enters Ryeowook and again brings himself closer to his lover; Ryeowook locks his right leg behind Kyuhyun’s lower back and wraps his arms around him drawing him into another kiss.</p><p>Kyuhyun fucks him earnestly breaking away from the kiss as he focuses on finding Ryeowook’s prostate. He knows he’s succeeded when Ryeowook screams and then bites down on his shoulder to stop himself. He gives Ryeowook’s nipple a pinch as his hand makes its way down to jerk Ryeowook off in time with his thrusts.</p><p>And that’s when Ryeowook just about loses himself and comes with a shout and the tightness of Ryeowook’s walls is what pushes Kyuhyun off the edge as well. As they were riding out their orgasms, Ryeowook mumbles “I love you.”</p><p>Kyuhyun raises his head, eyes wide with shock, “Huh? Anong sabi mo? Did I hear that right?” Unable to stop the smile from forming on his face.</p><p>Ryeowook panics - did he say it out loud? “Wala, anong sinasabi mo diyan?” He attempts to push Kyuhyun off of him, suddenly very aware that his dick was still inside of him.</p><p>“No, say it. Say it again. I’m not going anywhere.” Kyuhyun responds.</p><p>“Alis na, mabigat ka, yung tuhod ko!” Ryeowook suddenly using his injury as an excuse. Kyuhyun indulges but not without teasing Ryeowook, “Di ka naman nagrereklamo kanina ah?” Kyuhyun leaves for the bathroom to grab a washcloth so that he can clean them up and dispose of the condom and that’s when he sees himself in the mirror - body littered with Ryeowook’s love marks and he’s slapped by the reality that if this was going to continue, he had to tell the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>